ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk
This picture has something wrong with its coding. It appears as a black square until it is clicked on. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 09:29, 8 September 2006 (EDT) ---- That's weird. MediaWiki does create a smaller version of the image file to be used as a thumbnail to save on bandwidth. However, I've noticed their image scaling isn't excactly the highest quality. Never seen it mess up like this before, though. --Enfield 10:33, 8 September 2006 (EDT) ---- See :: Image talk:Dirtyhanded Gichazuk.jpg Thank you!! --Nynaeve 10:35, 8 September 2006 (EDT) ---- This NM is almost certainly True Sight/Sound. We tried going in with Sneak/Invisible to do a clean pet pull, but the NM detected our puller every time. --Tinuvael 20:29, 27 February 2007 (EST) ---- Silence This NM is highly resistant, but NOT immune to silence as the page states. On an attempt today, duoing pup/war and whm/blm, the puppet successfully landed Silence once. It didn't last long, but it landed. Changing the page to note this. --Psepha 14:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Silence landed from me as a rdm without a bunch of extra enfeebling skill. Didn't seem to be overly resistant, but it didnt last a really long time. (neither did the nm) Drjohn 02:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) RDM 75/WHM 37. Enfeebling skill 297. No enhancements to enfeebling or magic accuracy. Silence landed 1 out of 5 times (20%). --Zylo 18:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) After a surprise-aggro, wasn't exactly prepared for the fight and thus, failed my first try against this one as 75RDM/37BLM. My plan was to keep it paralyzed and spam silence. Paralyze seemed to work rather well, but silence was resisted each time though my Enfeebling skill was only at 300... Gotta say, the 3 other orcs really were not helping though I had Sleepga to offer to them heh. With all that, I did get it half-way to death, which more or less surprised me. Oh well, gonna try again soon'ish! And I shall prevail. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 20:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sleep This NM is not immune to Sleep as the page states. On an attempt today, as a level 74 RDM/BLM I landed Sleep II, thankfully interrupting his Sleepga. Have updated. --Haldarn 21:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I managed to sleep it as well, with around 300 Enfeebling skill, on a non-darksday...however, with 310 Enfeebling skill, darksday, INT around 100~ I had no luck, not a single time. Was more like a test on that, than a serious attempt to kill it. It resisted every time and I went down pretty fast heh. Oh well, back to the drawing-board. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 19:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials * I just soloed this by accident as RDM99/NIN while poking around in Davoi helping someone get a coffer key. I was routinely buffed from fighting the other big orcs outside, and had my melee build on, so I just kept that up through the fight, renewing shadows and Stoneskin as needed. After the initial "OMG NM!" surprise wore off I stopped trying to keep shadows up as he simply throws too many -ga spells. I alternated between Sleep, Sleep II, and Break to keep his three henchmen out of the fight while I focused on Gochakzuk himself. With Paralyze II and Addle slowing him down the fight wasn't really a problem, though he did defeat my NPC with a well-timed Blizzaga III. From there it was just a question of knocking down the henchmen one at a time. There didn't seem to be any serious danger, and it was actually pretty fun. YMMV — Zerobandwidth (talk) 05:54, January 2, 2013 (UTC) *Incredibly easy solo as BST94/DNC47 Just entered house, targetted NM, sent DipperYuly at it, pet raped it and all orcs around it a new hole! Far, far too easy! Nuff said! --Arkitanx September 23, 2012 *Fairly easy solo as 90BLU/WHM. Buffed with Diamondhide, Cocoon, Saline Coat, Occultation, Warm Up, Animating Wail, Pro/Shell, Regen 2 and Tav Taco. Could've skipped on the Taco. Gathered 100% TP on an orc on the lower level. Go in, sleep the other 3 orcs with Dream Flower. Don't bother with Chaotic Eye, it didn't stick for me. Start with Blank Gaze to dispel its Protect. Then Efflux + Quad Continuum SC, this left it with about 1% HP, followed up with a Head Butt and it was dead. If I got 200-300% TP instead of 100%, I could have one-shotted it with the SC. It managed to cast one spell - Blizzaga 3 for 650 damage. Lastly kill the remaining 3 orcs. I had average gear nothing amazing, I did have Efflux boost from AF3 pants, 407 blue magic skill and maxed physical potency merits. A warning - this guy's nukes seem pretty powerful, Blizzaga 3 went though Saline Coat, Shell and Diamondhide and hit me for 650 damage. --Laboomsikashod April 19, 2011 *Difficult solo as 90MNK/45DNC. The NM aggroed me through the door before I was completely ready for it and ended up getting Firaga III off on me right as I engaged him... it did 1415 damage (I have ~1760 max HP). Not a good way to start the fight. I hit Curing Waltz III (I went into the fight with ~50% TP and 5 finishing moves), Chakra then Reverse Flourish and another Curing Waltz III. This got my HP back up nicely but shortly after he used Manafront and hit me with a ~700 damage Tier 3 nuke and I knew the only chance I had of surviving his 2 hour was by countering it with my own Hundred Fists. I used part of the TP I quickly gained during Hundred Fists for Curing Waltz III but Victory Smited (from Revenant Fists +2) him twice to kill him ASAP. I was down to about 300 HP when he died with the 3 linked orcs still on me but the power of /DNC and the remainder of my 2 hour kept me alive. The fight would have probably gone a lot smoother had I just ran out of range of his first Firaga III rather than rushing him. I did not expect his nukes to hit a level 90 nearly as hard as they did. --Madranta 13:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) *Just went 1/3 as MNK90/DNC45. The first two times the NM spammed tier IV and -ga IIIs, and all three other orcs in the room linked immediately. On the third round, I had the luck of the other three orcs all looking away when I entered the room. I built 300% TP, then popped Focus, Dodge, Impetus, Perfect Counter, and Drain Samba II before entering the house. I rushed the NM, popped Tornado Kick to interrupt Firaga III, then followed with Hundred Fists. The NM didn't even use Manafont, possibly because he had used it on m previous failed attempt, approximately 15 minutes prior. Then cleared out the other three orcs, for giggles. -Asrafel of Hades 12:28, September 16, 2011. *Soloed as 90SMN/SCH. It was very easy from pull to kill. I summoned Shiva then had her attack one of the mobs outside the door (keep in mind there are 3 DRG orcs there). I then pulled the orc to the side of the house where the elevator was and did Sleepga BP. This will bring all the orcs to Shiva including the NM. I then had Shiva to attack the NM, got on the elevator and ran to a nice spot near the zone where no more orcs can link. Dismissed Shiva (which WILL cause all the orcs to depop but the 2 you had her attack) and summoned Fenrir who then ran to attack the NM while the first mob I had attacked came after me (I should have used Dark Arts then Blm Stratagem before depoping Shiva but it didnt matter I slept DRG orc easy anyway). Fenrir killed the NM then came after the last and sleeping orc ftw. (Yumcha from Leviathan) *Very easy solo as 85 BST with 1 Audacious Anna and 1 Pet Food Zeta (subjob does not matter). After killing the mobs near elevator, broken bridge and outside the house where NM is located, I put invisible on and targeted one of the regular orcs closest to the doors. This can be done by standing near the windows and moving the camera so you can see the orcs inside the house. Once I had the orc targeted, I moved to the double doors and hit the Fight command. You dont have to drop the invisible or open the doors, Audacious Anna will open the doors by herself. All 4 orcs linked and started hitting my pet. After the first nuke from the NM, Anna changed target and killed it pretty fast. I used 1 Zeta just in case, but that wasnt really needed. --Zenmyo *Soloed as 85 RDM/BLM The pull was harder than I thought, open the door carefully as to not aggro anything, then cast ES Sleepga on whatever in the room, then I bolted over to the elevator (had Blood Cuisses for +12% speed), they will all land on you when you go down the elevator, then just make a mad dash for the monastic cavern zone. You have to be quick to zone back in, when I did he was already on the upper level walking to the door. I just barely got a bio on him. As for the fight, you WILL aggro things, as its very difficult to pull the mob down into the tunnel by Monastic since its a spellcaster. Make SURE YOU HAVE SIGNET. My first 2 attempts failed because monsters were hitting me for 40 damage, and with signet I was being hit for more like 20~. I also used a tavnazian taco and was then being hit for under 10 damage per hit. I just cast sleepga whenever all the aggro woke up. As for the -agas, make sure you have shell 4 up at all times and recast stoneskin when you can, and they aren't too bad. You can also try to stun it with flat blade, which helps out a lot. Overall the fight was not hard at all just be cautious of mp and hp for nukes, and the pull may take a few tries to get down. *Soloed as 90 RDM/BLM Easy fight with -25% Damage Taken gear (Shamshir+2, Genbu's Shield, Cheviot Cape) and full buffs. Pulled it down to the elevator in an attempt to Draw In (elevators cause mobs to teleport onto them when you use them), but that just agrod two more orcs and two fish from below. Saboteur Sleepga'd all but the NM, killed it while keeping the rest slept. Then applied one last Sleepga, Invisible, and ran across the bridge to the NPC. Cutscene will remove all agro. (I actually had my cursed orb key item turned into a crimson orb first, next cutscene was the proper one.) I'd recommend RDM/BLM 90 to just walk inside the house with buffs, sleepga the normal mobs, and kill the NM where it stands. --Seedling 20:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :*SMN82/WHM41 + SMN80/WHM38 duo'd by shiva > sleepga > Garuda PC :*85 BST/WHM 42 and 74 RDM/37BLM duo. clear all orcs leading to the oak doors, RDM aggros the NM and sleepga his 3 helpers, I sent LuckyLulush in to kill NM. Pet soloed the NM then we killed the other three orcs (with Lucky taking hate with Whirl Claws). Ayrlie 12:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as 75 RDM/DRK. :The Pull :*Running through the two doors is the only way to pull this NM solo. I tried the Diaga technique many times but he never ran far enough for me to zone back in and claim it. :*I recommend you keep Aquaveil up so you can recast Stoneskin while waiting for the elevator to land. :*Don't waste your time putting up the appropriate Barspell. With 138 resist I took 800 damage from a Tier three -aga. :*Once you zone into Monastic Cavern you must zone back immediately without casting any spells. This is because you don't want other Orcs to respawn and link and he returns to his house very fast. :*I fought Dirtyhanded on the bridge to the right of the zone. No matter what you will get some links unless someone is killing Orcs around there. :The Fight :*Eat defense food. I ate a Tavnazian Taco which helped significantly (he hit me for 50-70 without it). :*Keep Slow/Paralyze and Blind up. Paralyze proc'd a good amount of times and even stopped a few big spells. Slow and Blind made his staff damage manageable. :*Make sure you have Stun ready at all times. Stun every Tier IV nuke, Tier III -aga and Sleepga/Sleep. Don't stun Poisonga as it will keep you awake if you miss stunning a Sleep. :*Keep your TP up for Flat Blade. When I was sure I could use another WS safely I used Seraph Blade for 350-400 DMG each time at 100-150TP. :*Eventually Dirtyhanded will use Manafont. At this point I used Chainspell + Stun because he will cast one spell after the other until Manafont ends. :*I didn't remember to use Aspir/Drain because I don't sub /DRK very often. Not sure how resistant he is, but I'm sure this would've made the fight a bit smoother. :Overall, this is a challenging pull and a decent fight. The fight would've went a lot better but I was a little panicked after the risky pull and made a few mistakes. If you Stun every one of its nukes you will not have too much trouble. To be honest, because DRK is not as strong as my usually sub (Blue Mage), I had more trouble with the high melee damage (30-70 with food). If you are used to Stunning monsters (which I'm not, this was only my 5th time doing a Chainspell stun) and competent melee RDM, then this fight is very doable. One last note: I tried this RDM/BLU, but Head Butt is too weak. --Shizoku 18:01, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::I just tryed to solo it as rdm/drk lost 15k exp... I'd LOVE to see a video of you doing this I honestly don't see how this is possible...Chocobo-meow 17:21, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::I wish I had a video of it too. Although it was pretty tough to pull this NM, perhaps I'll film a demonstration run now that I have Fraps.--Shizoku 02:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) *Killed solo by a 75 THF/NIN. Put on shadows/perfect dodge/flee and immediately pull an orc from the room, flee to the entrance to Monastic Cavern that you entered from. When you exit, all the normal orcs will despawn while the NM will move back more slowly, find a time good to pull the NM and fight at the zone. Save all TP for stunning -aga spells. **Evasion gear is highly recommended, potions or a healing NPC are very helpful for this fight (but not necessary). *Killed duo by a RDM/DRK and THF/NIN or NIN. The RDM should stay engaged on the mob with a sword, use Stun for any -aga spells that are cast, and save TP for Flat Blade as back-up stun while waiting on Stun recast timer. At the same time, the other three Orcs that are in the room should be kept asleep, though Stoneskin and Phalanx should defray almost all damage from them for quite some time. *This NM can also be killed duo by a level 75 SAM/DRG and a level 75 WHM/BLM. The SAM should wait on the elevator, while the WHM buffs up with Stoneskin and Blink and uses Elemental Seal Sleepga on one of the regular orcs in the house. This will cause the NM to link, at which point the WHM should run to the elevator, let the SAM lower it, and run to the zone. Once the WHM zones into Monastic Cavern, the sleeping orcs in the house and the links on the way to the zone will despawn, leaving only the NM. The SAM should then attack the NM and keep it at the zone, while the WHM comes back into Davoi to cure and use Barspells. When attempting this strategy, the following points should be kept in mind: :#It is possible to cast Sleepga through both sets of doors if the first set of doors is opened before beginning the spell; remain standing outside the house to avoid the doors closing and inhibiting escape while aggroed. :#Tachi: Gekko will work to interrupt any of the NM's spells. *Successfully soloed by MNK/DNC with the assistance of Soothing Healer NPC fellow lvl65 in a crazy, but very lucky attempt... right at NM's spawn location, inside the house!! First I cleared all the Orcs around the house, assisted with NPC fellow and saving some TP when killing the last one. Then I rested until my NPC had full mp, opened the first door, used Dodge and Focus, opened the second door and engaged the NM right away ; the rest was Maat-like strategy : Drain Samba II + WS at start, Hundred Fists, WS every 100 TP, excepted for a few Curing Waltz II. Of course in the meanwhile I was getting beaten hard by NM's nukes and the 3 regular orcs physical attacks, but my NPC fellow just kept on spamming Cure V on me ; Chakra and the few Curing Waltz II were also crucial for survival. When Hundred Fists wore off, the NM had like 10% HP left, my NPC had used all mp, my HP were in red, but I still managed to luckily gain 100TP for the final blow. When the NM was defeated, I had only 60 HP left and was killed 2 seconds later by the regular orcs ; of course I had to Home Point, but the mission item was in my pocket :-) *Of course I really don't recommend this strategy if you want a safe fight ; don't even try it if your MNK is not almost fully merited and well-geared (Kirin's Osode and Byakko's Haidate), and if your NPC fellow's level is not high enough to have a sufficient mp pool; successful or not you WILL die and will have no other choice than Home Point. And again, I repeat I was very, very lucky : with 60 HP left at NM's death, replace one of the numerous evaded physical attacks by a landed hit, or some NM's nuke by a higher tier one, and I would have failed. Still, it was one of my most exciting moments in the game, so if just like me you like personal solo challenges, you might give it a try ;-) *Duoed by BLU75/NIN37 and RDM75/BLM75 by buffing up by the zone, going up to the house, running in without aggroing the orcs guarding the door, immediately Head Butting Gochakzuk to interrupt his first (most likely -ga) spell, and casting Sleepga on the other orcs. Alternated every hit with Head Butt to prevent any spells from getting through- the NM only got to use two Battle Dances, never got Manafont off. After the fight, we used Escape so we wouldn't have to put up with the three adds left in the room. Much easier (and likely safer) than trying to drag the NM down to the zoneline. *Trioed with a 75 PLD/WHM (Socrates), 75 DRK/SAM (me), 75 SMN/WHM (Korpg). Dark knight and paladin stored TP before the fight. Summoner carby pulled and ran the links to the zone while the paladin flashed Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk. Fight lasted all of 12 seconds with paladin using Swift Blade and then the dark knight closing a darkness skillchain with Cross Reaper, dealing 1k damage with the ws and another 1k with the skillchain. The summoner used Predator Claws for 1.5k damage, the rest of the hp was taken down with melee. The nm's hp went from about 93% to 7% in 2 seconds from the BP and CR/SC. It was too easy. YuberBlacknight 07:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) *Duoed very easily by two BLM75/RDM37. We stayed invisible until the elevator, and then killed mobs on the way to the house. Rested to full, then stood up and buffed: Shell II, Stoneskin, Blink, and Phalanx. When we were ready, the "aggroer" ran in and casted Stun on the NM while the other BLM used Elemental Seal + Sleepga II. The PLD mob inside initially resisted, but was slept easily with Sleep II shortly thereafter. Both BLMs casted Burst II, Thunder IV, and Blizzard IV which easily killed the NM. Burst II from a fully merited Hume BLM will do about 13% of the NM's health. The fight was over in seconds. Aksannyi 07:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :*Note: Duoable as a 75 Sch & 65 or higher Nin. Advisable for Sch to have some form of movement speed enhancing gear (i.e. Desert Boots +1). Nin should have AF Boots for this. Wait for night fall. Allow the Nin build TP to 100 by clearing the lower area around the elevator. Head up and kill the 1st 2 mobs before NM. Sch should buff with Stoneskin, Reraise and any others desired. Nin waits at the elevator and Sch pulls NM with Dia or Poison and runs back to the elevator. Nin hits lever as Sch approaches (Sch may take a few hits at this point). Once down Nin should Provoke NM and run off the broken bridge and begin making their way south down the creek. Now some of the Orcs that linked should be deaggroing because Orcs track by scent and the creek masks it. It is important to maintain aggro on the NM either with Ranged Attack, reapplying DoTs or Provoking. Once the NM is the only Orc in the creek, have Nin run in, Blade: Jin, then run out of range of any -Ga spells as they are being cast (Nin will more than likely get tagged by Poisonga). Sch must make sure that NM is DoT'ed at all times while Nin builds TP again. After 3 WS, NM should fall. **Moved comments left by other users on their fights to here. --Bekisa 23:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) * Duoed, 75BLU/NIN 67RDM/WHM. Ended up getting agroed by a bunch of orcs, kept em slept down with Yawn and sleep 1 and 2. Used the same strategy on the NM, slept his buddies, while killing the BLM. Took about a forty-five minutes, Including the agro session outside of the house. ~~Vel@ Asura * Soloed NM on BST75/BLU. Invised up to the building, called healer NPC, opened outer door, sent CourierCarrie after the nearest Orc inside the inner door, ran back to elevator, hit the switch, and popped a Prism Powder. Ran to the broken bridge and down into the river, then hit Heel and waited for everyone to come to me. Once the NM was in the river he killed off Carrie and most of the adds despawned. Then I popped a Funguar and killed him. Mysteriously, I got a couple more adds after we were in the river, so I had to kite them for a while (with Skadi's Ledelsens) until they deaggroed. But Funguar held his own until I could get back to Reward him. /BLU was useful for stunning nasty spells, but it might have been a better idea to just go /WHM so I could invis myself and just kite up and down the river if he nuked my pet away. --Valyana 04:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * Soloed on 75Dnc/Nin. Made my way to the building, taking down 2 orcs on the outside to alleviate linking and building TP. Pulled Gochakzuk and ran to Monastic Cavern zone. There is a little luck involved with this, in that if you're in Range of a -ga 3, you're likely dead. Used built tp to keep HP up as I went down into tunnel to the zoneline to the Cavern and waited for NM to round corner. Once he did I zoned in and right back out. All linking Orcs despawned and NM was making his way back up top. He moves quickly so you gotta get to him before he can get back into the building. Pulled him again and ran to zoneline. When he came around the corner I started fighting. Alone he's not much trouble unless you fail to stun a sleepga or -ga 3. Kept Stutter Step on him to ensure landed stuns, and soloed him like any other mob. Self-chained Darkness to finish the fight. Very luck-based doing it this way, because survivability on the initial pull depends on what spells NM opens up with, but once the actual pulling is done, the rest isn't bad at all. -- Amovorite 26 December, 2009. Fast Casting? i fought this mob in a duo, drg65/whm32 and pld99/rdm49. it completely destroyed us in about 40 seconds, using Blizzaga III, Thundaga III, Fire III and Water IV back-to-back in about 15 seconds, some of the spells casting in undera second. this is not documented anywhere else on this page, so i am assuming it is part of a new update or some sort of glitch. any feedback would be appreciated Rhionhi - Phoenix 2/27/2012